1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to monitoring actuator systems and, more particularly, to systems for monitoring actuator performance to predict degradation in future performance of an actuator.
2. Background Information
Actuators are used to perform various tasks in industrial systems. For example, in an aeronautical system, an actuator may move a control piston from one position to another position by energizing a coil or opening/closing a hydraulic valve. Typically, the actuator initiates the task upon receiving a control signal from a control system. The control system may further be configured to monitor the performance of the actuator. For example, the control system may receive a feedback signal when the actuator is performing, or has completed the initiated task. The feedback signal is subsequently compared with the control signal to determine if the response of the actuator is within a predetermined error band. Where the response is outside of the error band, the control system communicates a signal indicating an actuator error. Prior art actuator monitoring systems do not have the capability to predict problems with a particular actuator based on the actual performance of that actuator. Consequently, when using prior art monitoring systems it is not uncommon to have unexpected problems that are disruptive and require expensive last minute corrective actions. As a result, there is a need in the art for an actuator monitoring system capable of indicating when an actuator is likely to fail.